Storm Hawks: Ears of a Merb
by Rickudemus
Summary: Finn wants to touch Stork's ears, but the said merb isn't too happy about it. Inspired by Deutschykins' story, Ears; this isn't lemon, though.


Stork was having an awful day. He hadn't met Cyclonians, Raptors or hadn't been forced to see Junko's rage from having an aching tooth. He had to go through something worse. Much worse. "Stork!" He heard the blonde shout behind him (as he was piloting the ship), making him turn around faster than ever. "Get away from me!" He yelled, growling to Finn loudly. "Oh, come on Stork! Just a little-" Finn got a little closer to Stork, who pushed the shocked blonde away. "No! Get the hell away from me!"

The blonde grinned, trying to catch the Merb, but was too slow. Stork quickly jumped out of the way, running away from the blonde as fast as he could. "Stooork!" Finn yelled, running after him. The Merb was running through the hallways, meeting up with Aerrow, who flinched in surprise. "Stork! Why are you running in here? Did something happen?" Stork stopped, looking at Aerrow, terrified. "Yes! Horrible things happened!" The red-haired teen grew shock in his eyes. "Really? What happened?" When Stork was about to tell him, he yelped and started running again. "I'll tell you later!" Green eyes stared after the running pilot, completely confused. But when he saw the marksman of the crew running right after Stork, he understood why the paranoid teen was so terrified. "Hi Aerrow!" Finn yelled, increasing speed. Aerrow sighed deeply, knowing that this would not end well.

The hallways felt so long, that it was almost killing Stork, but when he finally got to his room, he felt so relieved, that he could just smile widely and fly. He dashed in his room, locking it quickly. He leaned against the door, slowly sliding down and then sitting on the floor. "Saved…" He whispered, wiping his forehead.

Finn had been going like that for a whole day and it was driving the pilot nuts. The reason for them having a "cat and mouse" game was because of a one stupid question.

"_Hey, Stork!"__ Finn jumped next to Stork, who was piloting his precious and being gloomy, the same as usual. Stork growled, not even bothering to look at his blonde friend. "Can I touch your ears?" Stork froze, then slowly turning his head to Finn's direction. "...What?" There was fear in his eyes. Stork didn't like it, when other people touched his ears. They were very sensitive and if they got a rough treatment, it would really hurt a lot. And Stork didn't trust Finn in the least. He had seen how rough he could be, so he didn't want a person like that to get even near to his ears, yet again touch them._

"_Can I touch your ears?" Finn asked curiously, only to receive a very angry glare from Stork. "No. Go away." He turned his gaze back to the skies, knowing that the blonde now had a very unhappy look on his face. "Pleeease?" Finn crossed his fingers, trying to get the most innocent look he could make. "No! Leave me alone!" Stork growled, trying to push the boy away from him. "Why not?" The hyperactive sharpshooter whined, biting his lip. "Because I don't want to. Now go away, I have a ship to pilot."_

_A pout formed on Finn's face and he walked away in silence. He then stopped, looking over his should, smirking widely. He sneaked behind Stork, who was completely clueless of the sneaking idiot. At least it was what Finn thought._

_As he was about to get in touch with the green ears, the Merb suddenly turned around and punched the blonde on the stomach. "Didn't you hear me the first time? I told you to go away!" He growled, turning back to the controls. Finn coughed, leaving the room in defeat. 'Finally!' Stork thought, thinking that the boy learned his lesson._

Apparently, that wasn't so at all. The blonde had chased him all around the ship, not even thinking of quitting and was that annoying as hell. He just didn't know how to get him to stop.

There was a loud laughter outside the room, which made Stork flinch wildly. "Stork! Stooork! Come on, open the door!" Finn was knocking the door, hoping that the Merb would give in, too. "No way!" Stork hissed, crossing his arms, growling. He could hear the frustration of the loud teen grow outside the door. "Come on Stork! Why won't you let me touch your ears! It's just a little touch!"

Now it was the time for the Merb to snap. He seriously got fed up with this whole thing now. "Because you're a rough bastard!" He yelled and hissed, which sure made the sharpshooter silent. "...What...?" He answered, sounding a bit hurt, but Stork ignored it. "Yeah! You always act careless and break stuff with your roughness! My ears are very sensitive, so I don't want the likes of you to even get near them! So just get the hell away from me, you freaky asshole!" A loud growl could be heard even through the door, making Finn so silent, that it actually scared Stork. The Merb was about to open his mouth to ask if the blonde was still there, but Finn spoke up first. "Oh... I... Stork... I'm... Very sorry... I didn't know about that, I'm very, very sorry..."

Finn knew Stork liked to complain, but to hear him so angry about something so small just made him lose his voice. He didn't know what he should do. He still wanted to know how the Merb's ears would feel like, after all, he was like a curious little kitten. "Stork..." Finn muttered, leaning his forehead against the door. "Let's make a deal." He bit his lip, thinking if he really was doing the right thing. "If you let me touch your ears, I promise I'll be very, very gentle. But if I am too rough, you can do whatever you want to me. You can even throw me out of the ship!"

Stork didn't think his eyes would get any wider than they already were. He knew that Finn was an idiot; everyone knew that, but to get so serious over something like this? It didn't make sense to Stork. But maybe he could use this chance to his own good.

The door opened, Stork hiding in his dark room, giving a suspecting look to the blue eyed teen. Stork walked backwards over to his bed, making an angry face. Finn stepped inside the room, smiling at Stork. The paranoid pilot growled. "Fine, you can touch them. But if it hurts even a little bit, I'll kill you." The comment made the blonde nod, who then walked over to Stork. The green teen closed his eyes, readying himself for torture.

The blonde grinned to himself, reaching for the twitching ears of a Merb, grabbing them carefully and then caressing them slightly. Stork shivered, lowering his head, making Finn let go of his ears. "Did I hurt you?" The Merb opened his eyes. He grasped Finn's wrists, raising his hands up to his ears again, not saying a word. Finn blinked at the darker teen's actions, but continued caressing the green ears.

A deep sigh escaped from Stork, as he closed his eyes again in pleasure. He had expected his ears to suffer from the touch of the other teen, but instead, the feeling was very pleasing. If he was a cat, he would purr and loudly.

Suddenly, Finn stopped caressing the sensitive ears, looking puzzled. Stork, who now had his eyes open again, asked in concern. "...You... Did you dislike them...?" The worry in his voice snapped Finn out of his thoughts, to which he immediately shook his head. "No! That's not it! It's just... Your ears, they're... So soft! And..." Finn shook his hand, tying to find the right word. He then pouted. "I don't know, but they really feel nice! I'm jealous of you!" Stork looked away, biting his lip and swallowing the huge nervousness in his throat. "Well, I... Liked your touch..."

Finn had a wide grin on his face, happiness shining in his blue eyes. "Really?" The green teen just nodded, not wanting to look Finn in the eyes. "Would you... Keep doing what you were doing just now?" Stork's nervous request made Finn chuckle. "I'd be glad to." Finn began caressing the Merb's soft ears again, both of them not saying a word, in fear of ruining the perfect mood.


End file.
